kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Elona Shooter
is a top down/side scrolling shooter based on the Elona world. The objective of the game is to survive and protect the castle against increasingly difficult waves of creatures. Players can select from a selection of 8 different classes, each with a different set of attainable skills, weapons, and unique abilities. The game blends elements of RPG, shooter, and defense games into one game. __TOC__ Gameplay New Game Players can choose from four starting classes: Rogue, Hunter, Sheriff, and Militia. In addition, 4 locked classes are unlockable through in-game achievements. 22 different player sprites can be chosen from at the start of a new game. There are three different playing modes: Normal, Casual, and Hardcore, along with 7 different possible modifications. Casual mode is much easier than normal, but some medals can not be achieved, and in Hardcore mode your save file is deleted at the start of each new day. When able to players can only save while at the town screen after a round has ended. The impossible badge can only be achieved under Hardcore mode. Game MODs When starting your new game you have the option to choose from several mods to alter gameplay, several of these prevent you from getting achievements and badges. These are marked with a * General MODs : Bosses always drop MODs instead of weapons. : More intense enemies at the beginning. It's hard but more coins! : Tighter accuracy & cross-hair. Slightly less exp gains. * : Laptop difficulty. Enemies move 30% slower. * : Community Compilation Mod * :: - In MOD sales days, the Blacksmith with still sell MODs after refreshing his inventory. :: - You will get 1/2 AP from your Active Skill. But you always get full AP. Less Random MODs : Skip hard waves(no more 10+ suicide bombers). * : Don't generate too high level weapons. Classes Rogue Rogues are the best money winners and also learn many skills that benefit the entire party. : Base Skill: Rogue - When a rogue scores a critical kill, the enemy drops money, Guaranteed! A percentage more than normal, based on the level of the Rogue skill. : Starting Skills: Small Gun (2), Rifle, Luck : Misc: Starts with Little Girl : Obtainable Skills: Small Gun, Rifle, Luck, Aimed Shot, Burst, Killer, One Shot, Power Shot, Sense, Active, Negotiator, Quick Eyed, Robber, Threat Hunter Hunters do not confine themselves to a single field. They aim at developing all around skills and receive many skills to choose from. : Base Skill: Hunter - A hunter receives reduced range penalty and can fire a gun, beyond its effective range. Range penalty reduction increases with additional Hunter skill levels. : Starting Skills: Small Gun, Rifle, Shotgun : Misc: Starts with Little Girl : Obtainable Skills: Small gun, Rifle, Shotgun, Anti Air, Aimed Shot, Bow Master, Burst, Cripple Shot, Power Shot, Breeder, Cook, Engineer, Scavenger Sheriff Sheriffs are the experts of the shotgun. Though they somewhat lack teamwork, they are deadly at close range combat. : Base Skill: Sheriff - Enemies shot by a sheriff will be knocked back and slowed down, making them easy targets. Knock back amount is increased by Sheriff skill level. : Starting Skills: Shotgun (2), Fury : Misc: Starts with a shotgun : Obtainable Skills: Shotgun, Anti-Armor, Cripple Shot, Dr Holliday, Fury, Last Hope, Defender, Insurance, Leadership, Quick Eyed, Taunt Militia Militia can use both rifles and big guns well. A militia can learn a wide variety of combat skills and a few party skills. : Base Skill: Militia - A militia can occasionally throw a grenade at a random enemy. The throwing rate also increases as he levels. : Starting Skills: Rifle (2), Big Gun : Misc: Starts with a rifle : Obtainable Skills: Big Gun, Rifle, Anti Armor, Burst, Cripple Shot, Da Bomb, Fury, Killer, Love, Supplier, Taunt Duelist Unlocked by obtaining level 10 with a Rogue. : Base Skill: Duelist - When a Duelist shoots an enemy, her adrenaline and the damage bonus go up. Adrenaline diminishes quickly when not firing. : Starting Skills: Small Gun (3) : Misc: Starts with a : Obtainable Skills: Small Gun, Aimed Shot, Fury, Killer, Luck, One Shot, Power Shot, Sense, Engineer, Negotiator Noble Unlocked by obtaining level 10 with a Sheriff. : Base Skill: Noble - A noble gains 40% more exp for killing enemies. Also awarded slight bonuses to damage and accuracy per level. : Starting Skills: Small Gun, Shotgun, Rifle, Big Gun : Misc: Starts with a : Obtainable Skills: Big Gun, Rifle, Shotgun, Small Gun, Anti Air, Anti Armor, Bow Master, Burst, Luck, Accountant, Active, Cook, Insurance, Taunt Ranger Unlocked by obtaining level 10 with a Hunter. : Base Skill: Ranger - A ranger gains adrenaline every time he kills an enemy. When it's full, all the troops go rampage and his adrenaline diminishes. : Starting Skills: Small Gun, Big Gun (2) : Misc: Starts with a : Obtainable Skills: Big Gun, Small Gun, Anti Armor, Bow Master, Da Bomb, Last Hope, Active, Breeder, Leadership, Scavenger, Supplier Sniper Unlocked by obtaining level 10 with a Militia. : Base Skill: Guardian - When an enemy attacks the castle, a guardian can inflict a certain amount of damage back to the enemy.Percentage increases based on level. : Starting Skills: Small Gun, Shotgun (2), Defender (2) : Misc: Starts with a : Obtainable Skills: Shotgun, Small Gun, Disarm, Dr Holliday, Last Hope, Accountant, Defender, Insurance, Leadership, Love, Supplier, Threat Town Beginning after the first waves on Day 1, the player is presented with the Town screen where upgrades can be purchased, hirelings recruited/hired, weapons purchased, medals viewed, equipment managed, and a variety of special actions can be utilized. Players gain Action Points (AP) at a rate of 4 per turn, base, which does not carry over to the next day. AP can further be gained from the Active skill, or by random events. Inn Players can use AP to gain benefits from events. The inn begins with four events: Pray, Have Dinner, Go Searching, and Hire Henchman, but more can be unlocked by purchasing specific buildings at the Tower Tab. Full actions are as follows: Pray - Costs 2 AP. Increases the wall absorption for the next day. Can only be used once per Day. Have Dinner - Costs 3 AP. Gives an XP bonus for the next day. Can only be used once per Day. Go Searching - Costs 1 AP. Random event generator. Can be used multiple times per Day. The skill Quick-Eyed increases the probability of good events. Events include (partial list): *AP Gained/Lost (1-3) *Chickens Gained/Lost (2-5) *Gain/lost GP *+1 Max Castle HP *Damage Walls (random amount) *Bonus to Enemy Health (random percentage up to 25%) *Gain XP (random amount) *+1/3rd Potential Skill *Find a random weapon mod *Restock Shop *+1 Fame *Nothing Happens Throw a Party - Unlocked by purchasing the Villa building through the Tower Tab. Costs 3 AP. Grants a 10%/per Villa level bonus to the player and team damage for the next Day. Taunt - Unlocked by the Taunt skill. Costs 2 AP. Increases both the enemy HP for the next day and the potential reward for completion. Higher levels of taunt increase the reward bonus. Sp. Train - Unlocked by purchasing the Sp. Trainer building through the Tower Tab. Costs 4 AP. Grants a random skill to a random character. The number of skills possibly gained per character equal to the level of Sp. Trainer bought. Claim Title Costs 4 AP. Increases the amount of money gained per Day completed, based on the current title. There are 8 titles in total. *Honorary Citizen (Day 6) - 100 gp *Private (Day 11) - 200 gp *Knight Apprentice (Day 16) - 400 gp *Knight (Day 26) - 700 gp *Baron (Day 41) - 1000 gp *Duke (Day 61) - 1500 gp *Prince (Day 81) - 2000 gp *King (Day 100) - 3000 gp Hire Henchman - Recruits a temporary ally to assist the Player for the next day. Usually a higher level Militia. Extremely useful, but halves the Day's reward. Can also put you in debt after reduction of wages and the like. Sleep -''' Advances to the next Day. Tower ---- The Tower tab allows the player to purchase upgrades for the Castle. Upgrades unlock new events, increase the survivability of each Day, increase possible income, and more. The Tower tab also shows the current upkeep, which is based on the buildings purchased. Upkeep is subtracted each day from the player's gold supplies. '''Free Repair - Costs 2 AP. Repairs the wall to maximum for free. Fix Wall - Repairs the current damage to the wall. Wall - Increases the level of the walls, raising the maximum HP of the Castle by 5 for each level improved. Sandbags - Increases the damage absorption of the castle by 5% per level, to a maximum of 50% absorption. Storage - Increases the available inventory slots by 1 per level. House - Increases the maximum amount of recruits, 1 per level, to a maximum of 3. Looter - Increases the quality of dropped items by a percentage per level. Repairman - Hires a repairman to fix the walls in between waves. 2HP per level. Trainer - Increases the amount of experience received by a percentage per level. Smith - Increases the amount of stock the Smith sells by 1 per level. Will also replenish the current stock. Museum - Provides 6-8 coins per medal earned, per day. Each upgrade increases this amount. Chicken - Increases the amount of chickens owned. Chickens lay eggs each day which may be collected and sold for GP at the Inn. Eggs sell for 20.8 GP each. Sister - Increases the amount of little sister's used each day. Randomly, during a wave, an explosive sister will be thrown from the castle, and can then be used as a bomb trap. Villa - First purchase unlocks the Throw a Party action at the Inn. Each level increases the amount of damage by 10%. Sp. Trainer - First purchase unlocks the Sp. Trainer action at the Inn. Allows the use of AP to gain a random skill for a random party member. Each level increases the number of teachable skills. Barracks ---- The Barracks screen allows the Player to view his characters' skills, select preferred skills, and hire new recruits. The player can also change the AI shooting preference by selecting the Orders drop down. Refresh Recruit - Costs 2 AP. Rerolls the available recruit. Equip ---- Allows the player to change primary weapons for the main character and party. Only items with which the character meets the requirement can be equipped. Recycle Gun - Costs 5 AP. Creates a random weapon mod from a recycled gun. The higher the level of gun, the better the mod. Charge Item - Costs 3 AP. Items that are expendable, such as grenades and wall repairs, can be recharged using this action. Smithy ---- The player can buy and sell items here. The amount of inventory available begins at two and is increased by purchasing higher levels of the Smith at the Tower. Items sell for 20% of their market value. Reforge - Costs 4 AP. Increases both the level and requirements of a weapon, but removes the last modification added. Costs GP based on the value of the weapon. Refresh Stock - Costs 2 AP. Refreshes the current stock. Museum ---- The player can view the game's medals here, and the bonuses associated with each. Rob Visitors - Costs 2 AP. Gain a random amount of GP based on level of fame, the robber skill, and the Robber badge. Subsequent robberies in the same day yield less GP. Medals Note: You don't get some medals in Carry Over mode but you can get them in Casual Mode. Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/noanoa/elona-shooter |descrip = Slay 50 invaders }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/noanoa/elona-shooter |descrip = Reach level 10 to unlock a new class }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/noanoa/elona-shooter |descrip = Earn 25 medals }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/noanoa/elona-shooter |descrip = Survive for 100 days on "hardcore" mode }} Category:Games Category:Games with badges